yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Z-Human Physiology
History The "Z-Human" Project is the name given to the supersoldier development project that is privately funded by Danchou Zetsubou and approved by the Kasaihana Police Department. The basic theory of the project is a serious of painful injections of procedures in the form of a fluid called tetroxclimine and a gas call zetopamenthanix, two elements discovered by Danchou's private team of scientists, and introduce them into the blood stream and cerebral cortex. They are allowed to incubate within the bloodstream, requiring low exposure to waves of gamma radiation to activate the two elements within the bloodstream. Research from the team of scientist have showed that 3% of the 136 test subjects survived the procedures. Each time, the process was perfected more and more, the scientists mainly testing on primates in an underground research facility. The ground breaking moment came when the scientists successfully tested the process, now modified a total of 57 times, upon ten primates. Each one showed increased strength, speed, and mental processing. None died. Afterward, the team was given the green light by Danchou himself to authorized the first human subject, a homeless man who was given the code name "Adam". The total amount of money funded into the project has been approximately 4.9 billion tanz, discounting the construction of the huge secret research facility built right under Kasaihana city, in Soramaru's territory. The deal was made between Soramaru's leader, Danchou, and the KPD, as well as the right to cover the Profect when it was finally unveiled to the world to the news network. In return, the KPD would keep supplying Danchou with men for his clan. Foot soldiers, so to speak. They also would turn a blind eye and deaf ear to any crime that Soramaru would happen to commit and supply them with information upon anyone Danchou wished. The news crew would also ignore Soramaru, and focus on the other clans. Both of them would also be paying Soramaru a tithe. However, Danchou would not give the KPD the complete formula, instead giving them the flawed one which did give their soldiers enhanced capabilities in some aspects, but decrease others. For instance, if one officer gained superstrenght, his speed and intelligence would drop. Only Danchou holds the secret for a perfect superhuman. Imperfect/ Flawed Z-Human serum: This strain is luminescent green in color and mainly used by the Kasaihana police department. It does give superhuman capabilities such as increased strength, greater speed, and heightened mental function, but causes degeneration in other areas. An example would be someone who gained enhancements in their mental faculties. Their strength would drop as a result. In some extreme cases, the body itself may reject the serum and start to change as the serum continued to try to change its cellular structure, resulting in deformaties and mutations within the body and without it. Perfected Z-Human Serum: This strain is luminescent blue in color and kept mainly within the Soramaru clan. As its name implies, it gives heightened abilities all around without any of the degeneration. However, unlike the flawed serum, this strain was treated with higher amounts of gamma radiation. Combined with the elements infused within the serum, the effects attack the skin pigmentation in the body, causing extreme sensitivity to sunlight. Direct contact with sunlight on the skin can dampen the enhancements the serum gives to the user. Prolonged exposure will result in cell destruction, causing the skin to combust. Note: Reports from researchers: The subject "Adam" is beginning to show irregularities. Further investigations have reported a further increase in brain capacity. The subject's cot was seen ripped from its galvanized bonds from the hidden camera in the room. The subject was seen sitting across the room from the cot, watching a particularly violent movie on his television set. We have been advised to withold such violent content from his television in the future and keep watch for these peculiar events. The theory of "telekenesis" is being reviewed by our team and by Chairman Danchou Zetsubou Z-Beast Project It was a long time past since Keyome had put an end to the Z-hamn project. Everything was ruined by the attacks and all way lost.....or was it? Donnie is the final remaining source of living Z-human Serum. Danchou's remains have the serum in his bloodstream but the longer it remains still and unflowing, it is slowly dying. And Donnie knew this. And that sparked the idea of a lifetime for him. -Eight months before the tournament- Donnie had jumped through all his contacts to find one doctor. Dr.Kakaratto. He is one of the best medical scientists in the world. He is known mostly for his extreme ideas in mixing the DNA of humans and animals to create an amzing hybrid being. This kind of medical standpoint is what led Donie to go and find him. Using one of Donnie's hidden hideouts the great doctor is taken to it. Donnie likes to have a one on one personal meeting with the people he deals with. After one meeting Donnie is able to strike a deal with Dr.Kakaratto to create a new personal serum. The goal of the new Serum is to mix Donnie's DNA with that of another animal. DOnnie is the last resource of the PERFECTED Super Soldier Serum and has the best chance of succeeding. The Doctor told Donnie that before the GMAF Tournament, the trials of the Serum should be complete. They used another "Adam" just like they did in the first Z-Human trials. Only this time around instead of a homeless person, they used a death row convicted prisoner. At least this way the serum can see how well it works on someone who has muscle training. The entire trail and research of this project is being funded by Donnie Yun's own personal funds. This is the best way to keep everything off the books. And the aftermath of this product will not be released to the public like the Z-human serum. This will be best hidden for only the people inside of Unit Bad Blood. The Successful Wolf Trail: After completing the first Serum off the list, Dr.Kakaratto made sure that this serum would be good enough to present to Donnie. The success of the Serum depended on how powerful the Z-human serum is within him. When Donnie took the serum, he at first felt nothing new and this disappointed him. But over time within the tournament he felt it take it's effect. In Stage 1 of the Super Soldier forms, he did not have a blue aura on his hands. His sensory abilities had taken a skyrocket into the unknown. It is not known yet just how far this Wolf DNA can take him as he is just breaking through with it. From the looks of it, Donnie has to unlock these abilities over hard training and spiritual enlightenment. Until further research is done after the tournament, this is the success of the newly made pack for the Serum. New Generation. At one point it was tottally impossible to manipulate and to become a Super solider but after finding some of Damian Yun's DNA after his time back home in Kasaihana city a replica had been made by a series of unknown scientist who live out in old new york. Some of Dukes samples had also been obtained after the battle with Dark Nova And with the battle samples had been recovered and a new replica of the Z-beast serum had been made. With the Z-Human Project the user is at the peak physical and/or mental condition of their particular species in that verse can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. *Contaminant Immunity *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Athleticism *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Lung Capacity *Enhanced Marksmanship *Enhanced Memory *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Wisdom *Regenerative Healing Factor Gene-Splicing The user is able to take the DNA of any species or any individual being and is able to modify it and insert it into the DNA of any other species to strengthen or modified the host's body. *Biological Manipulation *DNA Manipulation *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Fertility Inducement *Fusionism *Hybrid Physiology *Hybrid Soul *Pregnancy Inducement *Science Affined Physiology *Science Manipulation Category:Abilties Category:Abilites Category:Bio-Genetic Enhancments Category:Bio-Genetic Enhancment Category:Yun Corp Category:Human Type Category:Human Types